


The Seaside That Made His Midnight

by Crow_and_Co



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Caring, Drama, Gay, M/M, Male/Male, Marvel - Freeform, Modern Era, OC, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Psychological Positive Feedback Loop, Romance, Slashfic, Zootopia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_and_Co/pseuds/Crow_and_Co
Summary: With the help of a friend, Rocket Raccoon finds himself overcoming fears, but ultimately ends up at a house party he doesn't want to be at. That is, until he sees the owner of the house...





	The Seaside That Made His Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocketChewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketChewy/gifts).



> The character of Asher Bowman belongs to Mattchewy! Check out some of his work!

The steady _click, click_ of the comal dial in Rocket's hands was mesmerizing. He looked out the window, the sun setting. The large disk almost seemed like Rocket's eyes, stretching across the expanse of the cityscape, the buildings in the background copper like the hue of his irises. He thumbed the dial more, the clicking quickening, until the discord was almost solo as it came from the knob. It probably just seemed like he was daydreaming.

"Rocket?"

Rocket looked up. He knew the voice immediately; Aphra Wynne, a friend of his. Her dark eyes showed on her white face like charcoal on snow.  
"You're not still playing with that comal dial I gave you, right? It's a piece of junk." Rocket scowled at her, but she maintained her equanimity. Wynne was the type of person to steal all of your stuff and then somehow make you pay for it. "Nah, of course not. And now I'm a frickin' garbage disposal, huh?" retorted Rocket. "If you keep acting like one you will be." Wynne held out her hand, and Rocket gave her the dial, scoffing. "So, did you decide?" "Decide what?" Rocket plucked at his claws, looking around with a crabbed but exhausted expression.

He let the silence leaven in the air for a moment.  
"I'm done, Wynne. UNBSF, the fighting, all of it. I just want to be alone now."

Wynne looked sympathetic for a while. "Rocket... you're trapping _yourself."_ she said, sitting down. "It doesn't matter. Why don't we go to that d'ast party." Rocket got up, his tail's quadrigeminal decor waving as his fur made contact with the wind. He rested his hand on the door.  
  
It almost seemed like he was purposely avoiding Wynne. She walked up to the exit, not saying a word to him. Rocket went down the stairs. He disliked the fact that she'd shown up so unexpectedly, and decided to take him to a party. A _party._ How blind must someone have to be to others' feelings to take them to a party when they feel like this?  
  
He walked down the hallway, and saw Wynne standing by the exit. "Wynne? What th' hell are you doing?" he asked. "We're leaving to go to the party, you dip." The raccoon put her hands on her hips. Rocket reluctantly stepped out onto the street, which smelled strongly of rain. "Who even is this guy, anyway?... bet he's some humie I couldn't care less about." Wynne looked at him. "I don't know. A friend's friend." Rocket growled. "A friend's friend? That's practically a stranger, you flarknard! You-"  
  
She interrupted him. "We're here." Rocket looked around and mumbled. He had a feeling she didn't appreciate his obiter dicta, but he couldn't keep back the doubt he felt at her idea. "Well, at least it's close." Wynne pushed open the door. An androgynous hyena grinned at them.  
  
"Hey!" they said, tail wagging. "Come on in. Sorry, Asher's busy helping some others to their drinks, but he'll be with you soon." The spotted physique of the hyena disappeared into the crowd of people. Rocket was stunned. _Asher?_ No, it couldn't be _him._ Rocket found himself reviewing if the name 'Asher' was common or not.  
  
He walked around a bit, unable to push away that tingling feeling he felt under his fur. He was, again, caught in a web of his own thoughts, when he bumped into the coyote.  
  
"Asher! Oh, hey... I wasn't expectin' to see ya here." It was a bad lie, and he felt kind of stupid realizing his mistake.  
  
"Rock... Rocket, hey. Well, this _is_ my house."  
  
"Yeah... my krutacking head is all fuzzy, maybe I just need a drink or somethin'."  
  
"Well, we can go to a bar. It might be good, real good to take a break."  
  
Wow. He'd forgotten how nice Asher looked. "Really? Oh, I mean, yeah. I'd be totally up for somethin' like that." A grin spread on the raccoon's lips, his face reddening. Luckily all that was hidden by his fur. Asher smiled at him, and brushed passed him. Rocket's heart felt like it was jumping out of his chest.  
  
The pair walked out onto the sidewalk. The bar was just walking distance from Asher's house, it seemed like everything was. Rocket looked up at him.  
  
"Ash... it's been so long. I missed you." Rocket spoke quietly. Asher had always been the one person he could open up to.  
  
Asher stopped for a moment, looking at the raccoon. His eyes were really like the sea, Rocket noticed. A Carolina blue and seafoam... if only Rocket had gotten to see them more. _See them more._ And now he could. His breath hitched in his throat, hearing Asher speak again. "Rocket... I missed you too."  
Before the raccoon could react, he could feel his feet leave the sensation of the ground and all his attention turned to the new sensation - the one upon his lips. Asher embraced him in a kiss, and when they drew away, Rocket could still feel excitement buzzing all around him.  
  
Rocket's eyes filled with tears of joy. "I... I love you so much, Ash..."  
  
Asher held the raccoon close, blushing, his paw going down below Rocket's waist. Oh, Rocket had forgotten how much fun his times with Asher were. He was placed back down on the ground as Asher looked out at the street.  
  
"Oh, right," said Rocket breathlessly. "Th' drinks."  
  
They continued walking down the sidewalk. Rocket hoped that Asher wouldn't notice how... _happy_ he was about this, if you know what I mean. They continued walking down the street. The night was cold and clammy, but all Rocket could feel was the warmth of the one who made his life worth living.  
  
When they got to the bar, the two sat down and the bartender took their orders. Maybe this night could really lead to something... unforgettable.


End file.
